1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual terminal configuring method and device, and more particularly to a virtual terminal configuring method and device in which a virtual terminal is formed by combining a plurality of terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional videophone communication system. A videophone terminal 10 owned by user A and a videophone terminal 12 owned by user B are mutually connected via a network 14 such as an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network). Video information and voice information are transferred between the videophone terminals 10 and 12 via the network 14. The videophone terminals 10 and 12 communicate with each other by using a video and voice compression coding rule and protocol for ISDN.
Conventionally, videophone communications can take place only when both the users A and B have the videophone terminals using the same video and voice compression coding rule and protocol.
Nowadays, users have various kinds of communication terminals such as cellular phones, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), and personal computers. When the users wish to use a new communication service such as videophone communications, the users are required to prepare a new terminal such as a videophone terminal.